His Escape
by Cherry Blossom Girl13
Summary: My best friend nearly lost it when his parent's died. He could bearly take it. My friend started to heal when his brother died. Now he is on the point where he is loosing it! I have to help him as his best friend. OCC-ness Saku/Ita character death SakPOV
1. Sad story of the lost Uchiha

His Escape

**A/N: Sorry this is a little new thing I wanted to try so please be nice! Remember OOD-ness! Also it's in Sakura's POV!! Enjoy!!**

He put his head to my shoulder and cried silently. I looked around quietly while I put my hand onto his trembling shoulder. I wrapped my other arm around him. He buried his face deeper into my shoulder. He's been so strong. He could barley live without his parents but when the closest person in his life died he couldn't take it.

He called crying saying "he's dead, he's dead' over and over again. I knew who it was almost instantly. He lived in a family of four. There was his mom; Mikoto, his dad; Fugaku, and his brother; _Sasuke_. He was really close to his family.

The family had a really strong bound. They were a rich family too. Just about six months ago Mikoto and Fugaku got into a car accident and died. It tore them both up. They both disappeared from the world for about a week and a half. They were my friends so I waited til they showed themselves again.They stayed locked up in their house.

Then about 3 days ago Sasuke got really sick. He didn't want to go to the hospital so Itachi didn't take him. The next morning I went over to their house so we could walk to school together like we use to. They allowed me to just walk in so I usually did. When I walked in I could hear yelling. It wasn't angry though it was panicked.

I listened until I hear Sasuke yell that he couldn't move. With that I dropped my backpack and bolted up the stairs and down the long hallway of their mansion to Sasuke's room.

Sasuke and Itachi were both in there. Sasuke was laying in his bed still in his pj's. Itachi was next to him, both of them were too scared to see me. I ran to Sasuke. Now they noticed I was there. His face was panicked.

"Dear god! Sakura help me! I-I can't feel my legs!!" He basically yelled. I looked at his legs they just laid there. I pulled his pant leg up to look at his purple colored leg. Mt eyebrows came together.

I put my hand on his leg. It was freezing cold like the circulation had been cut. I grabbed out my cell phone and called 911. Me and Itachi went with Sasuke to the hospital. After a few hours Itachi went to get us something to eat. I waited outside Sasuke's door.

The door opened and the doctor came out. She said that they would need to run more test because they can't figure out what is wrong. I nodded and watched her leave with a sample of blood. I sat down in a chair across from Sasuke's room. Soon Itachi returned with our food.

We ate and then I told Itachi what the doctor had said. I guess he took as a good thing. Later on that night Itachi had fullen asleep in his chair. He breathed evenly as he dreamed. I stayed awake. By now we were allowed in Sasuke's room. Sasuke had been sleeping all day.

The doctor came while they both slept. She told me that they believe he was poisoned and that is what cut off the circulation to his legs. She said that hey believe it will wear off on it's own. I nodded and got up to leave. They allowed Itachi to stay there.

When I got home it was around one so I went straight to bed. I dreamed of what might happen. When I woke up it was almost 12. I sat there thinking until I got a call. I picked up the phone and it was Itachi. He said "He's gone, He's gone..." over and over again. That's when I knew that the poison finally cut off the circulation to his heart... I knew that now Itachi really would break.

**A/N: I know a little different and a little depressing but I still hope you like it so far!! Please rate and review!!**


	2. I'm sorry

His Escape

**A/N: Sorry for the wait! Here you go! Please enjoy!!**

I closed my eyes and listened to his soft sobs. I felt my eyes burn with the tears that threaten to fall. "I'm sorry..." was all I could say. I leaned my head on top of his and rubbed his back. I felt the tears fall. My shoulder was now soaked but I didn't mind at all.

He wrapped his arms around my waist as if he let go I would leave. I felt a ting of pain in my chest. I hated to see him in so much pain its almost painful to me as well. I hugged him closer as well. After about an hour all grew silent. I looked down at him.

I moved back a little to see his sleeping face. Most people look terrible when they cry but he didn't. He never looks terrible. I laid his head on my pillow and moved off the bed. I wiped a tear of his cheek before I left the room and into the bathroom.

My hair was a little messy and my green eyes had a small red rim around them. Other then that I looked the same. I walked into my room to see Itachi still sleeping. I looked at my clock. It read 1:21.

I sighed this was the second day in a row that we missed school. I can just hear the rumors starting. I ran a hand through my hair. I took a quick look at Itachi before darting downstairs. I walked into the kitchen towards the refrigerator. I pulled out eggs and bacon and started the stove going.

I grabbed two pans and put them on the stove to heat up. Living alone for 5 years really helped! 'Cause I learned to cook so there. I hummed to myself as I made breakfast. As I was finishing up I heard footsteps come down the stairs and into the kitchen. I turned to see Itachi walk in with an unreadable expression. It was a mix between sad, thoughtful, happy and confused.

I nearly laughed but I turned away before I could. I have no idea how he pulled off the opposites but he did. "Breakfast?" I said lightly. He looked at me and nodded slightly. He lowered himself into his seat as if in a daze.

I plopped two more eggs into the pan to start cooking. I looked at them as they did so. When they were done I took them off and put them on a plate next to my eggs. I turned the stove off and carried the bacon and eggs to the table and sat next to Itachi.

I looked at him silently trying to read his expression. I guess he felt me staring at him because he turned to look at me with his deep black sad eyes. I smiled sadly at him and pushed the plate over to him. He looked down at his food and nodded a thank you.

I felt stupid. I stood and walked to the cabinet and pulled out the bread and put 4 slices in the toaster. I looked at Itachi. He was staring at me with a smug smirk. I was about to snap at him when I realized that he for moment has forgotten.

I stayed silent and turned back to the toaster waiting for the toast to pop up. I nearly jumped when it did. I felt Itachi's gaze on my back. I ignored him as I pulled out the toast and walked back to the seats and laid them in between us. I turned around and walked to the drawer and grabbed 2 forks.

I smiled at him smugly as I sat next to him. Once again he looked smug. We started to eat. He looked lost in thought. I looked in his eyes and saw the never ending sadness that was hidden there. I bit my lower lip and then I looked at my food. I heard something move next to me.

I looked Itachi who was facing me now. He moved over and wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to his chest and buried his face in my hair. Without thinking I wrapped my arms around him as well. I closed my eyes to help stop myself from crying again.

"I'm sorry..." I whispered.

**A/N: Did you like it? Please rate and review and have a nice day! See ya!!**


	3. Importaint Note

**Authors Note...**

**I'm sorry I haven't been updating, a close friend of mine is in the hospital and is dying. I need to be with him. I'm sorry, I will update as soon as I can. I'm sorry don't loose faith in me. I will update as soon as I can. Thank you for reading this. I will try to update soon. Have a good day everyone. Thank you for your support.**

**~Cherry Blossom Girl13~**


End file.
